


Shut up and hold on

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes with a jolt. His eyes widen as he sees Jim's face mere inches from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and hold on

Title: Shut up and hold on  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 655  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU before _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sherlock wakes with a jolt. His eyes widen as he sees Jim's face mere inches from his own.

 

It is rare to find Sherlock sleeping. It is even rarer to find the man actually sleeping in his own bed instead of on the couch. The most rare thing of all is actually managing to slip inside of the bedroom and into the bed without waking the sleeping detective. This is the second time Jim Moriarty has done it.

Sherlock wakes with a jolt. His eyes widen as he sees Jim's face mere inches from his own. Jim is wearing Sherlock's coat and scarf. The coat is too large, draping over the man like a blanket, and the sleeves cover his fingers. Jim arches a brow. Sherlock studies Jim's face for a moment before titling his head slightly.

Jim slips Sherlock's scarf from around his neck and uses it to gag the other man. The last time they did this, they discovered Sherlock was far from quiet when his release hits. The noise woke John and Jim spent twenty minutes under the bed until he could escape.

He grabs the bottle of lube from the top drawer of the nightstand. Sitting back, Jim lets the coat fall open. He's wearing nothing underneath it. While Sherlock removes his pajama pants, Jim pours a generous amount of lube into his palm. He positions himself above Sherlock, putting his knees on either side of Sherlock's body, and leaves the coat open.

Jim starts jerking them off slowly, paying attention to the expressions on Sherlock's face and storing them away for later use. Sherlock runs his hands up Jim's chest, finally resting them on Jim's shoulders. Jim hisses as he feels Sherlock's fingers dig into his flesh. He smiles at the thought of Sherlock leaving bruises on him.

Sherlock makes a whimpering sound through the gag as Jim twists his fingers in all the right ways. Jim knows exactly what he needs to do to bring them both over, but he holds off for as long as possible, getting them as close to the edge as he can before backing off again. He doesn't know when they'll be able to do this again and wants to make it last.

By the time he decides enough is enough, Jim's skin is coated in sweat and Sherlock is almost writhing on the mattress. Jim shifts backward as his hand moves faster. He leans down and closes his teeth on the inside of Sherlock's thigh. A high-pitched whine makes it through the gag as Sherlock's release splatters on Jim's chest. Jim follows moments later, whispering Sherlock's name. He rolls over onto his side, trying to catch his breath.

Jim carefully removes the scarf from Sherlock's mouth. He wipes the mess off his chest withwith it and then tosses the scarf on the floor. Sherlock starts to say something and Jim presses a finger to his lips. "I know, darling. But your pet will be awake in the next ten minutes and I need to be gone before then."

He kisses Sherlock's temple before sliding off the bed. Jim straightens up, letting the coat puddle onto the floor by his feet. "You might want to get that scarf dry cleaned, otherwise those stains might never come out."

While Jim doesn't exactly throw his suit back on, he dresses as quickly as possible. He glances at Sherlock over his shoulder as he straightens his tie. "Next time I'm leaving a mark where everyone can see. I'll bet your brother is the only one who could figure out who made it." Sherlock scowls at the mention of Mycroft, making Jim chuckle. "Always a pleasure, Sherlock." He gives Sherlock a smile as he leaves the room.

Sherlock runs his fingers over the bite on the inside of his left thigh, pressing just hard enough to make it ache. He wrinkles his nose at the drying mess on his chest, stomach, and groin. He gets up, grabs his robe, and goes to shower before John wakes.


End file.
